Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In a flat display device, it is common for twisted nematic (TN) or vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display (LCD) device to reduce a quantity of chips on flex or chips on film (COF) in order to reduce cost. Moreover, a width of a frame of the LCD device is gradually decreased. As a result, a design of dual gate lines has been developed so as to reduce by half the data COFs.
With the development of display technology, an advanced super dimension switch (AD-SDS, also abbreviated as ADS) LCD device is developed. The ADS-LCD device has a good display quality with high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push mura and so on. However, there have been no technical schemes for applying dual-gate lines to the ADS-LCD device so far, thus there is a room for improvement in the performance and cost of the ADS-LCD device.